Terraink Cette nuit-là
by TySee
Summary: Suite à leur vidéo  Lire une fanfiction 18  , Laink ne savait plu où donner de la tête. Les jours s'accumulèrent, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ça...


Suite à leur vidéo « _Lire une fanfiction +18_ », Laink ne savait plu où donner de la tête. Les jours s'accumulèrent, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ça. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à son ami. A ce qu'ils avaient lu lors de cette vidéo. Vidéo qui le hantait depuis. Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de regarder son ami dans les yeux. Son cœur s'accélérait rien qu'à cette idée de le voir. Pourtant, Laink était persuadé d'aimer uniquement les filles. Du moins,... il le croyait.

Malheureusement, il allait devoir rencontrer son ami, Terracid, car ils allaient à une convention ensemble. Le plus petit n'en pouvait plus. Il ne voulait plus penser à Terracid de cette façon. C'était son ami, il ne pouvait pas.

La veille avant le départ à Paris, enfoui dans son lit, Laink était nerveux. Minuit passé, il ne dormait toujours pas. Il se passait en boucle la fameuse vidéo érotique dans sa tête. Une bosse apparu sur le caleçon qu'il portait pour dormir. Il se tourna et se retourna à plusieurs reprises pour essayer de trouver une position confortable pour pouvoir enfin s'endormir, mais en vain. Une seule chose le dérangeait. « Oh et puis, merde ! » Se dit-il en glissant sa main sous son caleçon pour attraper son sexe et attaquer des va-et-viens. Ses mouvements s'accélérèrent, la chaleur de son corps augmenta, et son souffle se coupa. Ses coups de main se faisaient de plus en plus violents, il ferma ses yeux et poussa un gémissement en pensant au visage de son ami. La fanfiction qu'ils avaient lu prit le dessus dans sa tête, il imagina Terracid l'attacher à la tête du lit et le baiser. Il l'imaginait l'embrassant fougueusement, il l'imaginait le tenant de toutes ses forces, il l'imaginait le parcourant le corps avec ses mains, il l'imaginait... Jusqu'à ce que ce plaisir prit fin en sortant le liquide blanchâtre de sa partie génitale. Il poussa un dernier gémissement de plaisir. Reprit son souffle habituel et s'endormit.

Arrivé à Paris, les deux amis se retrouvèrent dans la gare. Laink était un peu plus détendu qu'avant grâce à la nuit qu'il avait passé mais il voyait son ami différemment, désormais. Il le trouvait adorablement sexy et ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui sourire. Le soir arrivant, ils prirent une chambre d'hôtel et à peine arrivé, ils étalèrent leurs affaires un peu partout. Leur lit était séparé et le plus petit en fut déçu. Il regardait son compagnon lorsque celui-ci se retournait, il regardait ses longues jambes, ses maigres fesses, son dos, ses larges épaules, son visage et enfin ses cheveux dans lesquels il avait tellement envie d'y passer ses doigts. Ça l'excitait. Et ça lui plaisait.

Terracid, quant à lui, ne remarqua rien. Il était trop occupé sur son ordinateur à regarder les commentaires des vidéos de la chaîne YouTube. Il vit que Laink était aussi sur internet sur son téléphone lorsque ce dernier l'appela :

« Terra',... Je dois t'avouer un truc. »

En entendant son intonation, il se douta de quelque chose. Il avait peur que son ami lui dise qu'il soit gay ou quelque chose comme ça alors il tenta d'apaiser cette ambiance tendue.

« Qu'est-ce qui y a Laink ? T'es pédé ? Ah ah ! » Dit-il en rigolant.

Enfin... Il rigola beaucoup moins lorsque Laink se retourna pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Oui... Je crois. »

Terracid ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma de suite. La tension plana pendant durant quelques secondes. Avant que le plus grand des deux brisa se silence.

« Tu sais, Laink, tu restes mon ami et je veux pas que notre amitié change à cause de ça. Je m'en fiche si tu as des préférences pour les hommes. Tant que tu es heureux avec qui tu es, je ne m'inquiète pas ! »

Laink, à son tour, se tut un petit moment avant de dire :

« Le problème, c'est que... C'est toi que j'aime... Depuis cette foutue vidéo sur la fanfic, j'arrête pas de penser à toi. Et pas simplement en amitié ou en amour mais aussi... sexuellement. Hier soir, j'ai dû me masturber en pensant à toi pour pouvoir dormir sans problème. Tu me fais rêver comme c'est pas possible. Je sais que tu as une copine et que tu es hétéro mais j'ai besoin que tu sache que j'ai envie que ça change entre nous, si tu l'accepte. Laisse-moi au moins une chance... ce soir. »

Terracid devint tout rouge après avoir entendu ces mots venant de son ami. Il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi. Laink ne l'intéressait pas mais comme il s'était disputé avec sa petite-amie la veille, il n'avait pas envie de refuser la demande de son ami.

« Laink... Laisse-moi y réfléchir un petit moment, s'il te plait. »

Une heure passa, et Terracid fit semblant d'être trop occupé sur son ordinateur en écrivant des choses au hasard sur son moteur de recherche. Lorsqu'il entendit Laink se lever et approcher de lui.

« Je t'ai laissé un bon moment là, non ? »

Celui sur l'ordinateur réfléchit vite avant de taper quelque chose d'enfin cohérent sur internet.

« Viens par ici ! » ordonna t-il à celui qui attendait.

Ce dernier s'assit en tailleur à côté de son ami qui, lui, prit la même position que l'autre. Il cliqua sur le premier site qu'il trouva et mit la première vidéo sur laquelle il était tombé. Laink sourit lorsqu'il remarqua que son ami avait mit une vidéo pornographique.

« J'ai pas besoin de ça, Terra'...-Lui souffla t-il dans l'oreille-

-Moi, si. »

Le plus petit l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises sur la joue avant de dévier dans son cou en y laissant quelques traces violettes. Terracid se laissa faire. Il fit mine d'être concentré sur la vidéo pour ne pas montrer à Laink qu'en réalité il aimait ça. C'est alors que celui-ci décida de monter la température en caressant le sexe de son partenaire au travers des tissus qui commençaient à les déranger, que ce soit pour Laink ou pour Terracid. Cela fit réagir ce dernier mais résista toujours à la sensation que lui procurait son ami. Le plus petit finit par remarquer cette résistance et saisie alors l'ordinateur, l'éteignit et le posa sur la table de chevet. Il se glissa entre les jambes de son amant, la tête au niveau du bassin, il dégrafa le pantalon de son ami, descendit la braguette en faisant bien attention à faire du bruit et sortit le membre déjà dur de sa victime. Il entama d'abord des va-et-viens avec sa main tout en regardant le visage de Terracid. Ce dernier avait fermé ces yeux pour mieux ressentir cette excitation. Mais les ouvra en soupirant de plaisir lorsqu'il senti son amant lécher sa partie intime et le prendre en bouche. Terracid n'en pouvait plus, il passa la main dans les cheveux bouclés de son ami pour accélérer la cadence. Laink pouvait sentir que la chose dans sa bouche prenait de plus en plus de volume, ça devenait compliqué de continuer mais il aimait ça. Il abandonna finalement et retira le membre de sa bouche. Il se releva, regarda son amant dans les yeux et retira son tee-shirt et son pantalon. Le plus grand fit de même, se mettant nu pour la première fois devant son ami. Celui dont seul le caleçon était resté l'invita à s'allonger pour se mettre mieux à l'aise, alla chercher un préservatif dans son sac ainsi qu'un tube de lubrifiant.

« Laink... Tu... Enfin... Ça fait mal ? -Demanda Terracid qui commençait à paniquer-

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. -Répondit Laink avec un sourire rassurant- »

Il déposa quelques gouttes de liquide lubrifiant sur son index et majeur et alla glisser ses deux doigts entre les deux fesses du plus grand, et encercla l'entrée de son intimité avec le liquide. Son ami lâcha un gémissement intense pour faire comprendre au plus petit qu'il en voulait encore plus. Celui-ci le comprit et le pénétra de ses deux doigts. Son amant gémit encore plus fort, il en voulait toujours plus. Les deux doigts firent des va-et-viens. Mais Terracid en voulait, il voulait Laink encore et toujours. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux du plus petit et échangea un baiser avec lui. Leur premier baiser. Qui les fit réagir tout les deux. Ils se répondaient de baisers et de gémissements. Des soupirs de plaisir se firent entendre dans la chambre, la chaleur ambiante augmentait doucement, le moindre petit coin frais du drap se faisait rare. Terracid mit fin au baiser.

« Laink... Laink, je t'en pris... Pénètre-moi !... Je n'en peux plus...-Dit-il en essuyant les gouttes de sueurs sur son front »

Le plus petit retira ses doigts, enfila le préservatif, se plaça à nouveau entre les jambes de son amant et exécuta l'ordre qu'on lui avait donné. Il pénétra Terracid en prenant soin de lui faire le moins mal possible. Une fois le tout rentré, il fit quelques coups avec son bassin pour procurer un maximum de plaisir à son ami. Quant à lui, il criait d'envie sous ces coups de hanches, il ne cessait de demander à son partenaire d'accélérer. Chose qui arriva. Laink accéléra ses mouvements. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il était en trans. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait jouir mais il voulait aussi continuer, que ce moment dur toute la vie. Mais il fallu bien pour eux que ça s'arrête contre leur gré.

« A-Ah... Je... Laink... Je vais... Aaah... »

Terracid jouit en premier. Après quelques derniers coups de hanches, ce fut au tour de Laink de jouir. Ce dernier se retira, enleva le bout de caoutchouc de son sexe et s'installa auprès de son ami. Le duo s'endormit, l'un à côté de l'autre, tout les deux épuisés mais heureux de cette nuit-là.


End file.
